1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connection device for connecting a line for the transport of media, comprising a flange with a medium passage for passing through a medium along a flow direction, preferably along an axis of symmetry, and a clamping means, the flange comprising a contact section and the clamping means comprising a clamping section, and the flange and the clamping means being separably connectable, so that an end section of the line can be clamped between the contact section and the clamping section.
2. Description of Related Art
From the DE 1175504, such a connection device for connecting a tube to a pipeline is known. The rigid pipe flange (5) in this device comprises a contact section contacting the tube when it is assembled. This contact section is arranged perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pipe or tube. The end section of the tube has a corresponding shape, i.e. it is also arranged perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the tube and thus has a flange shape. This elastic flange (1) is fixedly incorporated in the tube. With the aid of a lapped flange (4), the elastic flange (1) is pressed against the rigid pipe flange (5) into a direction in parallel to the longitudinal axis of the pipe or tube, respectively. This is effected via threaded joints. To this end, the pipe flange, flexible flange and lapped flange comprise through bores which are arranged along a hole circle. For connecting the pipe flange, flexible flange and lapped flange, the barrel of the bolts is pushed, for example from the side of the pipe flange, through all aligned through bores until the bolt head adjoins the pipe flange. A nut is put and screwed onto the part of the barrel projecting from the opposite side of the lapped flange, so that it adjoins the lapped flange and moves the same into the direction of the pipe flange, the flexible flange disposed in-between being clamped. For reinforcing the flexible flange, near the hole circle, a metallic back-up ring (3) is inserted into the groove (2) provided in the flexible flange.
In the connection device known from prior art, the relatively high efforts with respect to manufacture and processing for imparting the represented permanent shape of a flange to the end section of the tube are disadvantageous. Equally, the connection of the pipe flange, flexible flange and lapped flange means complicated assembly. For doing so, in the first step, the back-up ring has to be mounted at the flexible flange. Subsequently, all through bores have to be aligned to then mount the threaded joints as described above. It has to be taken care in the process that the individual parts to be connected are not essentially shifted with respect to one another. If, for example, the flexible flange is shifted with respect to the pipe flange, this can result in a step with respect to the internal diameter in the transition from the flexible flange to the pipe flange which can have a negative effect on the flow in this area.
Another disadvantage with the described connection device is the only restricted possibility of applying high forces of pressure on the flexible flange in those areas which are spaced from the working surface of the lapped flange in the radial direction. This has a negative effect above all on the area of the flexible flange which is spaced from the working surface of the lapped flange in a direction radially facing inwards. If the forces of pressure are here insufficient, a complete contact of the flexible flange with the contact section can not be guaranteed. If the contact is incomplete, this results, however, in a gap between the tube and the pipe flange. Due to the described gap, an essential load with respect to the clamped section of the tube can occur due to media penetrating there which can lead to leakages or fractures within the tube.
Another disadvantage with respect to the connection device described in the DE 1175504 is the fact that the flange area of the tube comprises several through bores distributed at the periphery through which the bolts of the threaded joints are inserted. The arrangement of through bores in the flange area of the tube is provided in the known connection device in order to achieve a relatively uniform pressure distribution of the lapped flange on the flexible flange at least in the area of the working surface of the lapped flange. Here, the lapped flange presses with its working surface on a section of the flexible flange following the through bore in the direction radially facing outwards as well as on a section of the flexible flange following the through bore in a direction radially facing inwards. However, said through bores in the flange area of the tube mean essential weakening of the material which can lead to an expansion or stripping of the flange holes.